LA ENFERMEDAD DE SHINJI
by darkexcess
Summary: LO QUE PUEDE ORIGINAR UN GOLPE EN LA CABEZA.
1. Chapter 1

**LA ENFERMEDAD DE SHINJI.**

AVISO LEGAL.

Neon Genesis Evangelion y sus personajes son propiedad de Gainax, solo escribo esta fic por placer y para matar el tiempo.

_**CAPITULO 1**_

Era un típico día en un típica secundaria de la nada típica ciudad fortaleza de Tokio 3, en la ya mencionada secundaria el grupo de "2-A" se encontraba en la clases de educación física, las mujeres se encontraban practicando básquet, mientras que los hombres estaban jugando el padre de todos los deportes "fútbol" , todos hacían su mejor esfuerzo para sobresalir y anotar un gol, Touji asombraba a todos con su magnifico control del balón y burlando a la defensa contraria, Kensuke era kensuke y solo se concentraba en "filmar el partido", pero todos sabían que en realidad se concentraba en enfocar a todas las chicas en posiciones un tanto picosas ; y Shinji, el … bueno el se encontraba de portero ya que era la única posición donde no era un fiasco total.

En una sorprendente contra jugada provocada por el otro equipo Shinji comenzó a prestar atención a todas las jugadas y pases que se realizaban, hasta que un jugador hizo un tiro tan sorprendente como los que hiciera el fantástico jugador Ricardo Kaka (1). Shinji que había estado atento a esta jugada no bacilo y realizo una increíble atajada semejante a la de Oliver Kahn (2), pero para su desgracia al momento de caer resbalo y se fue rodando, por un momento pensó que había visto a alguien cerca de la portería y que se lo había llevado con el , pero desecho esa idea cuando se vio acostado viendo el cielo azul, cuando quiso levantarse sintió algo muy blandito como una … de un salto se levanto y descubrió que si había chocado con alguien y que ese alguien era – "ASUKAAA!!!" – fue un sorprendente grito que se escucho en toda la escuela, rápidamente todos voltearon a ver a la pareja.

"No es lo que piensan" grito Shinji con su cara aun mas roja que el cabello de Asuka, pero aun manteniendo su mano en… - ustedes podrán deducir donde estaba su mano –

Cuando Asuka finalmente reacciono lo primero que sintió era que alguien la estaba tocando en una de sus partes, y que ese alguien era…

"¡¡¡SHINJI, baka hentai!!!" – Y con uno de sus pies le dio uno de sus muy bien conocidos CARIÑITOS a la cabeza de Shinji, antes de desmayarse solo dijo…

"No era mi intención estrujarte una de tus…"

En una de las salas de espera de la enfermería de NERV una muy enfadada Misato regañaba a Asuka por lo ocurrido.

"Pensaste que Shinji se lanzo sobre ti, sabes como es, nunca haría algo así"

La pelirroja estaba a punto de contestarle, pero en ese momento entro una enfermera y les aviso que Shinji estaba a punto de despertar.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos lo primero que pensó era que de nueva cuenta estaba bajo un conocido pero a la vez irritante techo

"¿Por qué estoy en la enfermería sino e peleado con un ángel?" – pensó Shinji, pero luego recordó el accidente que había tenido con Asuka, para su desgracia en ese momento entra Asuka a la habitación, seguida de Misato, el solo agacho la cabeza tratando de evitar un discusión con Asuka, pero para su sorpresa…

"Lo siento baka, pensé que trataste de aprovecharte de mi, admito que debí pensar que un llorón como tu nunca haría algo así"- Fue lo que dijo Asuka un tanto desafiante, Misato iba a intervenir pero Shinji se le adelanto:

"No te preocupes, ya me estoy acostumbrando a esas caricias tuyas"- esta respuesta sorprendió a las presentes, pues esperaban el típico "LO SIENTO" ;pero eso no termino ahí, al estar de pie junto a Shinji, este tomo a la pelirroja por la cintura y en un rápido movimiento la sentó en sus piernas:

"Asuka, que ciego he sido, no me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que eres" – Esta alocada maniobra dejo boquiabierta a Misato y una muy sonrojada Asuka…

"¿Te gustaría tener un hermoso hijo conmigo?" – Fue la pregunta que le hizo Shinji a Asuka, Misato estaba a punto de desmayarse y Asuka se sonrojo aun mas – si se es posible – iba a contestar la pregunta, pero sintió que alguien le estaba tocando una parte muy intima de su cuerpo que esta debajo de la espalda, cerro su mano de forma amezante y le conecto un potente derechazo…

"¿Eso significa que no?" – fue lo único que dijo Shinji antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

"Creo que haré que Ritsuko la haga unos exámenes cerebrales a Shinji" – fue lo que dijo una muy, pero muy consternada Misato, "Creo que necesitare una cerveza después de esto", pensó la tercera al mando de NERV.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

RICARDO KAKA: Bueno para quien no sepa quien es Kaka, es uno de los mejores jugadores de la selección brasileña y actualmente se encuentra en las filas del Milán.

OLIVER KAHN: El fue hasta hace algún tiempo el portero titular de la selección alemana, pero le cedió su puesto Lehman, estuvo el las filas del Bayer Munich.

Después de explicar estas cosas quiero decirles que esta historia en un principio un one-shot que se ocurrió, pero al final lo convertí en una historia mas larga; esta nueva personalidad de Shinji la empecé a desarrollar después de ver un episodio de **INUYASHA** y después de ver al MONJE MIROKU en "acción" – si han visto este anime sabrán por que - .

Otra cosa para los que estén esperando actualización de RECUERDOS Y REENCUENTROS tal vez para finales de este mes suba un nuevo capitulo. Además agradezco a **mrk 21 **por ser el pre-lector de todos los capítulos de estos fics, mrk si les esto, te los seguiré enviando para que me des tu opinión.

Sin más que decir nos leemos luego.

**SAYONARA!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**LA ENFERMEDAD DE SHINJI.**

AVISO LEGAL.

Neon Genesis Evangelion y sus personajes son propiedad de Gainax, solo escribo esta fic por placer y para matar el tiempo.

_**CAPITULO 2.**_

En la enfermería de NERV podía escucharse una acalorada discusión.

"Les digo que no tengo nada malo" – era lo que decía un molesto Shinji con cientos de cables conectados a su cabeza.

"Lo siento Shinji, pero Misato me ordeno que te hiciera estas pruebas" – era lo que le contestaba una divertida Ritsuko ante el berrinche del 3er elegido – "¿Ya casi están los resultados Maya?" – pregunto una mas seria Ritsuko.

"Listos sempai, llamare a la mayor Katsuragi" – fue la cortante respuesta de la teniente y salio en busca de Misato.

Shinji noto esto y pregunto – "¿Qué le ocurre a Maya, doctora?"

"No lo se Shinji, pero tiene como unos 3 días así." – fue la respuesta de Ritsuko.

Mientras tanto la activa imaginación de Shinji comenzó a crear escenarios donde Maya estaba enojada con Ritsuko, simplemente no entendía sus indirectas y lo que ella quería era que la tomase en sus brazos y la…

Ante estos pensamientos Shinji solo se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza, Ritsuko noto esto, pero no le tomo importancia.

Ya puedes irte, necesitas descansar y la pediré a Misato que te informe los resultados.

Shinji acepto con la cabeza y se fue rumbo a los vestidores, pero no vio que cierta pelirroja lo iba siguiendo.

Dos de las mujeres con los rangos más altos en NERV se encontraban hablando sobre los resultados de los exámenes de Shinji.

"La MAGI dio como resultado que los patrones cerebrales de Shinji están bien, pero, al parecer el fuerte traumatismo ocasionado por el patada de Asuka, ocasiono que la cantidad de testosterona sintetizada por el cuerpo de Shinji este un 30 por arriba de lo normal" – fue la respuesta científica de Ritsuko.

"AAAH, entonces… Shinji esta así por que el golpe de Asuka daño sus hormonas??? – era la sarcástica pregunta de Misato.

"Si Misato – contesto una irritada Ritsuko – "Por cierto, te llevaras a Shinji a casa, o quieres dejarlo en observación? – agrego la científica.

"Pues lo llevare a casa para comentarlo su actual situación" – le contesto Misato mientras se dirigía a los vestidores.

Cuando Misato llego a los vestidores vio que cierta pelirroja estaba intentando ingresar a la fuerza a los vestidores masculinos, rápidamente se dirigió a hacia ella, la sujeto de una mano, y antes de que le reclamara algo le informo de los hallazgos de MAGI.

Shinji estaba muy asustado, pues cierta pelirroja quería entrar a golpearlo, pero… a el le gustaba que lo castigaran, se había portado mal y necesitaba ser castigado estaba… sucio… de repente Shinji lanzo un grito de frustración.

"Yo no soy así, que demonios me esta pasando" – pensó un totalmente abatido Shinji. Luego escucho que Misato hablaba con Asuka y decidió dejarlas pasar.

Después de tener una seria plática con los integrantes de su "familia" y determinar quien era el culpable de lo que le había pasado a Shinji, estaban a punto de irse, cuando…

"Hola a todos, Shinji supe que Asuka te metió uno bueno – un alegre Kaji estaba en la puerta intentando enterarse de todo (N/A: No es que diga que Kaji es algo chismoso).

"Pero tu que haces aquí, ¿no tienes trabajo que hacer? – empezó a discutir una molesta Asuka.

"Joven Kaji, yo no le hice nada, este baka intento tocarme" – se defendió una Asuka algo avergonzada, pero lo que sorprendió a todos…

"kaji-sensei, por favor enséñeme el arte de conquistar mujeres, usted es todo un experto" – le suplicaba un Shinji que se encontraba hincado ante Kaji.

"De acuerdo, comenzaremos de inmediato" – dijo un Kaji con lagrimas en los ojos por que era la primera vez que alguien le reconocía su "don" y además quería aprenderlo; poniéndose serio tomo las manos de Misato entre las suyas y le dijo – "Estas muy hermosa hoy, es mas… eres lo mas hermoso que he visto alguna vez" – para luego usar la "SONRISA KAJI",

Shinji hizo lo mismo con Asuka, ambas mujeres estaba totalmente sonrojadas, hasta que Kaji rompió el silencio – "Muy bien hecho, para ser un novato Shinji – ante este comentario Misato y Asuka atacaron a su respectivo "hombre" dejándolos incrustados en la pared.

"Tercero eres un bakaaaaaaaa!!!" – grito Asuka – No, shinji es un tonto, Kaji es el baka – la secundo Misato. Pero en ese momento comenzó a sonar la alarma.

"Pongan la imagen en la pantalla de los vestidores" – fue la orden de la Mayor – "Ese ángel es como un…

_**CONTUNUARA…**_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Al fin actualizo este fic, me tarde un tiempo debido a la escuela y otros problemitas, pero e aquí el nuevo capitulo.

Siento mucho dejarlos con la duda de cómo es el ángel (Muajajajaja) la cual también tendrá cierta influencia en el siguiente capitulo.

Gracias a **mrk 21 **por ser mi pre-lector, nos leemos pronto. BYE.


End file.
